


Contra las reglas

by Ridsclane



Category: RWBY
Genre: Against Regulations, Amor secreto, Contra el reglamento, Contra las normas, Contra las reglas, F/M, Unspoken Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridsclane/pseuds/Ridsclane
Summary: Ice Queen. Es un título que te dan al ser una mujer Schnee, al parecer. Aunque Winter mantiene sus sentimientos cerca de su pecho, no cree que merezca ese título más que su hermana. No es su culpa que vaya en contra de las reglas perseguir al hombre que ama...





	Contra las reglas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Against Regulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140306) by [BlueSteelFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSteelFairy/pseuds/BlueSteelFairy). 



La reputación de Winter Schnee como Reina de Hielo era, en su opinión, injusta. Ella era una especialista de las Fuerzas Armadas de Atlas, por lo que eso significaba que tenía un buen número de misiones secretas que la mantenían fuera de contacto. Los amigos y seres queridos ajenos al saber harían preguntas, y querrían respuestas, incluso a las preguntas que no podía responder. Como resultado directo, ella no conocía a mucha gente fuera del ejército.

    Lo que significaba que la regulación y el protocolo limitaban aún más sus relaciones. Amistades, bueno, esas no fueron imposibles. Conocía a algunas personas a las que trataba de enviar tarjetas de cumpleaños cuando lo recordaba. A menudo llegaban una semana tarde, porque se había distraído o se había alejado de ellos. Pero los pocos que la llamaban amiga lo entendieron, algunos de ellos también eran especialistas.

    Las preguntas sobre su vida amorosa eran inevitables. No tenía idea de dónde había comenzado el rumor sobre Branwen, y si descubría que fue Qrow, iba a matarlo con sus propias manos. Además de desechar esas sugerencias, ella generalmente respondería a los mismos tópicos generales. Estaba demasiado ocupada. ¿Cómo podría confiar en alguien en su línea de trabajo? Nunca sabría si la querían o si dirían que se habían follado a una Schnee. Ella había conocido a demasiados de aquellos en la Academia.

    Hasta cierto punto, cada respuesta fue verdadera. La realidad era que su corazón no había sido suyo como para darlo en un tiempo muy largo. Había ocurrido, sin saberlo, cuando Winter todavía estaba en la academia. Estaba en posesión de alguien que esperaba no fuera consciente del hecho, porque no había sido capaz de ofrecerles su amor abiertamente. En aquel entonces, habría sido cuestionable por su edad, por la diferencia y por su posición en la escuela.

    Ahora, la diferencia de edad probablemente aún traería algunas miradas, su precaria alianza con su padre y el hecho de que las relaciones entre un oficial comandante y personas de rango inferior eran severamente mal vistas. No había nadie en el ejército atlasiano mejor clasificado que el general Ironwood, y Winter le informa directamente.

    _No podría haber futuro allí_. Ella lo sabía en la mitad racional de su cerebro, pero nunca había sido capaz de cerrarlo de su corazón. Por lo tanto, se quedó en las esquinas de la mitad emocional de su mente. Todavía era lo último en lo que pensaba cuando se quedó dormida, y lo primero que pensó una vez despertó.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por darme permiso para traducirlo! <3 Ya faltan pocos fanfics que traducir de esta pareja:) que hay muy pocos.


End file.
